An Experiment to Find Seto Kaiba's True Feelings
by Solosorca
Summary: 'Seto Kaiba liked him. It was the only logical explanation for the way Kaiba treeted him.' Katsuya conducts a little experiment to find out the extent of Kaiba's feelings towards him.


**Hello from a heavily delayed east coast train chugging it's way back up north (yes, I'm still using east coast's crappy internet, but at least it's free XD). This fic is a little weird and had to go through a complete and utter re-write, but I like it (despite the pain it has caused me) but then again I am a science geek :).**

**Pairing: Katsuya Jounouchi/Seto Kaiba**

**Warnings: guys kissing, a rather uke Seto and bad language (blame Seto)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

It was at 11.32 on a Monday morning, half way through a biology lesson that something hit Katsuya Jounouchi like a tonne of bricks falling out of a sixth story window.

Seto Kaiba liked him.

In a romantic 'let's go on dates and kiss and hug and stuff' way. It was the only logical explanation for the way Kaiba treated him.

But how was he supposed to get Kaiba to admit it? He couldn't just ask him, he'd deny it faster than...well a very fast thing; he couldn't think of a metaphor at the moment...or was it a simile? Or maybe an analogy? He wasn't sure, but it didn't really matter, it wouldn't change how fast Kaiba would deny he liked him and then insult him.

When he got back home he grabbed a notebook that had been lying unused on his bedroom floor for ages, it's only use had been tripping Katsuya up in the mornings when he was half asleep and not paying attention to what was on his floor.

But at last it had a use.

Opening it he scribbled down:

_An experiment to find out whether Seto Kaiba likes me._

He paused and then decided to carry on as if he were writing up a proper experiment. Then he could shove it Kaiba's face, even he wouldn't be able to deny the logic flowing out of the experiment.

_**Objective**_

_To find out, once and for all, whether Seto Kaiba wants to go out with me or not._

_**Theory**_

_Kaiba goes out of his way to insult and fight with me. He doesn't do that with anyone else. He ignores everyone around him (unless they force him to talk to them, but even then he tries to brush them off as quickly as possible) except for me... and Yugi, but that doesn't count. Hopefully._

_I catch Kaiba looking at me all the time. Granted most of the time he's giving me 'what on earth are you doing?' looks, but there have been a handful of times where he was just gazing at me, usually turning away as soon as he sees me noticing._

_The vast collection of (rather hurtful) nicknames Kaiba's come up with. He must spend hours thinking them up. Actually, no, Kaiba is a fricking genius, it would take him minutes, but at least he's taking the time to think about them. Some of them weren't that bad either... or at least 'Puppy' isn't bad._

_**Method**_

_Dress up nicely and try and charm him. It won't work but I might as well give it a go._

_**Result**_

_Complete and utter failure. Kaiba laughed at attempts to charm and didn't even bother passing comment on my neater appearance._

_**Conclusion**_

_Be more obvious._

* * *

_**Method 2**_

_Get him so angry he can't help but blurt out 'why on earth do I even like you?'_

_**Result**_

_Got punched in the face._

_**Conclusion**_

_An angry Kaiba resorts to violence, not blurting out his deepest darkest secrets._

* * *

_**Method 3**_

_Flirt outrageously with him._

_**Result**_

_Got Kaiba angry until I messed up one of the lines and said 'did you just fall off the roof?' instead of 'did you just fall from heaven? 'which caused him to laugh._

_**Conclusion**_

_Kaiba is gorgeous when he laughs properly (not one of his sarcastic or manic laughs). I think I may be falling in very deep with him._

* * *

_**Method 4**_

_Try and be friends with him and include him in activities with other friends._

_**Result**_

_After some (read: a lot) of pestering, he decided to join us for lunch, Honda wasn't happy about it and everyone else was rather confused. Kaiba pretty much sat in silence for all of lunch and only spoke when someone asked him a direct question, but I think he enjoyed himself (or, at least he didn't complain)_

_**Conclusion**_

_Kaiba is a bit socially awkward. Which is actually quite sweet._

* * *

_I'd better make sure Kaiba never reads this bit,_ Katsuya thought before beginning to plan his plan of attack for the next day.

* * *

_**Method 5**_

_I don't know, I honestly can't think of _anything.

* * *

The next day Katsuya didn't even see Kaiba all morning, this wasn't unusual as the CEO often planned meetings to clash with lessons he hated and one of the morning lessons had been PE, something Kaiba passionately hated.

It was now just after lunch and Katsuya was on his way to his locker to grab his books for his next lesson. There were only a couple of people in the hallway, stragglers from lunch and teachers going to their next classes. When Katsuya reached his locker there wasn't anyone around apart from a very familiar brunet who was talking into his mobile.

"Make sure you finish it on time," Kaiba snapped before hanging up and noticing Katsuya, "hello mutt."

Katsuya decided to ignore him, not wanting to get into another argument, he went over to his locker and opened it.

"Don't want to talk to me?" Kaiba said coming over and leaning over Katsuya, invading his personal space, "I'm hurt, why don't you want to talk to your master puppy dog?" He asked in the most patronising voice possible.

Katsuya took a deep calming breath, fighting the urge to spin around and punch Kaiba hard in the face. "You like me, don't you Kaiba?" He turned around and leaned back against the locker and looked straight into Kaiba's piercing eyes. "I bet right now you're resisting the urge to kiss me," he leant forward so that their faces were just millimetres apart.

"Yeah right," Kaiba scoffed, "What goes on in that stupid little head of yours mutt?"

Katsuya didn't reply, he just smirked at the brunet, who was looking more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"I don't like you!" Kaiba snapped, although he sounded like he was trying to convince himself, much more than he was trying to convince the blond. "I don't."

Katsuya leant forward and whispered into his ear, "Keep telling yourself that." Kaiba made to move away, to get out of this situation, but Katsuya grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him back. "You're not getting out of this one so easily."

The CEO growled and tried to pull away, but Katsuya wasn't giving up, he quickly reversed their positions so Kaiba had his back against the lockers. "Let me go mutt!" Kaiba hissed dangerously. His face was contorted with anger, but deep in his eyes there was panic at how out of his control the situation had gotten.

"No," Katsuya replied simply.

"Mutt!" Kaiba growled, "stop fucking around."

"I'm not 'fuckin' around'," Katsuya replied, "I'm askin' a legitimate question."

"Wow, the mutt knows a long word," Kaiba retorted, "Well I have a legitimate question for you. How is it _any_ of your business whether I like you or not?"

"Because I may want to act on the information."

"By doing what? Punching me in the face?"

"What? No, of 'couse not," Katsuya replied, he took a good look at Kaiba's face and saw anger and fear and sadness and, what looked like, a tiny glimpse of hope. The brunet was staring at a point on the floor to Katsuya's right, trying not to look at the blond whilst he got his emotions under control. If Katsuya was going to make a move, it was going to have to be now whilst Kaiba was under attack from his emotions.

Katsuya reached out with the hand not pinning Kaiba to the locker and took hold of the other boys chin and guided his face so they were looking each other in the eye. "I'd do this," he said and pressed his lips against Kaiba's.

He felt Kaiba tense up at first, but he slowly relaxed into the kiss. Once he was sure Kaiba wasn't going to push him away, Katsuya began to gently prod the brunet's closed lips with his tongue. Kaiba relented and allowed Katsuya's tongue to slip past his lips and into his mouth. At the same time he slip his arms around the blond's waist uncertainly, as if he were sure that Katsuya would push the off. Katsuya smiled into the kiss as the arms around him tightened and moved the hand on Kaiba's chin to his cheek, rubbing the soft, pale skin with his thumb as their tongues danced together. His other hand slipped into the chocolate brown hair and began to mess up the silky locks.

Eventually a small, irritating voice in the back of Katsuya's head told him that he was late from class and his friends would probably be sending a search party for him soon as he'd only gone to his locker for a few books.

Reluctantly he pulled back, "We're going to be late for lessons," he said, taking in Kaiba's appearance. With his hair all messed up, the pink tinge to his cheeks and the look of sheer disappointment on his face Kaiba looked, well, cute, a word Katsuya would have never associated with the other teenager before.

"I guess," Kaiba said, moving his hands to his head to sort out his hair, "I'll pick you up at six tomorrow night and take you out for dinner," he continued, his tone telling Katsuya that he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Okay," Katsuya agreed, "I'll see you then." He pressed a chaste kiss to Kaiba's lips before grabbing his books and heading back to the classroom.

* * *

_**Result**_

_A date._

_**Conclusion**_

_Seto Kaiba likes me... and I'm going to be burning this notebook so he can never find out that I was conducting experiments on me... and so it doesn't trip me up in the mornings._

**I do love an uke-ish Seto :) Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and please review. **


End file.
